User blog:Goki2/The alternate Forum
= The alternate Forum = Main Roleplaying * Pick a character, and have lots of fun! Fun and Games * This board is for off-topic conversation -- a place to hang out with your Wikia starter pages friends. Questions and Answers * Got a question about the wiki, or the topic? Ask your questions here! New on Wikia starter pages * Want to share something that's just been posted on this wiki, or congratulate somebody for an outstanding contribution? This is the place! News and Announcements * Breaking news and information! General Discussion * This board is for general conversations about the wiki. Introduction The alternate Forum Hello and welcome to the alternate Forum! ^^ This is basically exactly what it says on the tin. Originally, I created this for Semerone's Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia, but now, that Zenki has requested one for E.V.O. Search for Eden Wikia as well, you now have Discussions (which are, according what Zenki told me from his experience, currently very buggy) and a classic forum, which unlike the original forums, is being generated in blog form. When you use this forum, please make sure to add your new entries to the appropriate categories and remove the category "Blog posts" by clicking the trashcan right next to it, that appears when you hover over the category, which you will find at the right side of the Source / Visual editor. Please enjoy your stay at the alternate forum and have fun! ^^ Redirect You can alternatively visit the alternate Forum via it's redirect: The alternate Forum If you clicked the yellow text seen above, you should be redirected back to this blog. If you didn't get redirected back here, please inform me on my message wall, so I can fix the redirect. Differences to the old forum Unlike the old forum, you will mainly be participating by creating your own forum related blogs and comment on them and other people's forum related blogs. Admins will also be able to monitor the blogs and work on a blog togehter. (unfortunately working on a blog together is only available to users of an Admin rank or higher, due to how Wikia/FANDOM handles user rights - other users can still leave helpful comments of cause, that can be integrated into the blog by the admins!) Also, you will not be notificated when a user leaves a comment at your forum blogs, so make sure to check out the wiki activity every once in awhile to see, if someone commented on one of your forum blogs or the ones you participated at! Alternate Forum Rules While I created the alternate Forum by using the template of a blog, it was originally meant to keep the spirit of the old Forum alive, so please treat the alternate Forum and it's boards just like the ones of the old Forum. So just to make things clear: The alternate Forum will count as a forum and thus all rules that applied to the old Forum and the newer Discussions will apply to the alternate forum. Thus, referencing from our current Wiki Rules (as of 2017-12-10), special, forum related rules apply as stated in the following excerpt: * Basic Rule 5 ** Do not post answers in The alternate Forum in order to win a medal. * Basic Rule 6 ** NEVER post nudes images of yourself in a page/discussion/blog etc., as the offending user will have an indefinite ban! * Page Editing Rule 6 ** Everything you write about should be related to the E.V.O. series, discluding forums and fan fictions. "The alternate Forum"-exclusive Rules # Add your new entry to your User blog #* An entry would be, for example, a new Roleplay # Remove the Category:Blog posts from the new entry # Add your new entry to the appropriate board category to avoid confusion #* In our example, you would add your new Roleplay to the Category:Roleplaying board Please follow these rules to avoid flooding spamming the wiki. Not following "The alternate Forum"-exclusive Rules is a violation of Page Editing Rule 4 and will be treated accordingly. Category:Blog posts Category:The alternate Forum